1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to a charging device and, more particularly, to a wireless charging device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable electronic devices are requested to have a higher reacting speed, higher efficiency, and lighter, smaller, and thinner dimension. Generally, a portable device includes a chargeable battery to provide power. When the battery is low, the battery can be charged via a wired or wireless charger.
Although the wireless charging technology has developed for a period, its application is still limited to a low power level. If a portable electronic device needs a higher power level, it should comply with a related specification and a safety standard when a wireless charging system is conducted, so as to ensure the compatibility between different systems and avoid components damage of the wireless charging device due to large power.